Her only chance
by XxZeroXxSacrificeXx
Summary: bella was in the hostipal once again when she meets a boy who looks like a god.. ABOut as much as i can tell you right now.... cant post much...........
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Bella.**

**Im 17**

**And I have Cystic Fibrosis.**

**Im in the Hostipal half the year**


	2. Chapter 2

thought Id Give you a small taste of what im working on... Im about to eat. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

I dont OWN TWILIGHT

**Blog**

**_Nov. 27 _**

**_Im in the hostipal again for thanksgiving. Im only up at this time because of therapy. Dad said he be here later. I know he doesnt like coming here and seeing me the way I am but I cant help it and there isn't any cure. Cystic Fibrosis is 100% fatal. I was born with is and Ill die with it. Every one said id be dead by 11 but Im still here. So is my best friend Amber. She has CF too. Shes only 11 but she's my friend and I could not be able to make it though here with out her. _**

**_Danny died yesterday from his bone cancer. I know he put up a fight but he still lost. I miss him._**

**_love Bella_**


	3. Chapter 3

I do _NOT _own Twilight... I am typing this again i had it typed then this LAPTOP im using its not mine cause i have a big mac that's not a laptop.. was being lame and deleted it. +(

**_Bella closed her laptop and put it on her table right by her bed. She got up and smoothed out the blanks and walked to the large table she had her therapy on. She laid down on the table to wait for Dave to come and do her therapy._**

**_"Bella, how are you this morning? Are you ready to start?" Dave asked as he walked into the room._**

**_"Hello Dave. Um I'm OK I guess. No but lets get it done," Bella said as she coughed._**

_**"Hum OK lets start," Dave said as he cupped his hands and started to pound Bella's chest and back. Dave had to pound her chest and back hard to make sure the muses**_(will check spelliing in this word later when I have my Book on CF in my hands) **_was all lose. Bella was coughing up muses._**

_**"Thanks Dave. I'm going to go get some food now. I do thank you," Bella said as she walked off to her bathroom to brush her teeth first before she went to get some food. when she retruned for brushing her teeth she was alone in her room so she went **__**strait(**_wrong one i know but cant spell other_**)**__** to get food. Bella walked into the place where CF kids got there food. They had there own place because they couldn't eat all the fatty foods that other kids could.**_

**_"Well Good Morning Bella. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving too," Juna said. Juna was the one that fed the kids in the morning. _**

**_"Well Good Morning to you too Juna, And Back at ya," Bella said as she took her plate from Juna._**

I am sorry there is not much in my parts at this time but im listing to family and talking and doing a lot of stuff mostly just surfing the web. I do not have my book about CF in my hand at this time so I cant do much. I still have to read it al the way though. Anyways I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I will update you again just dont know when or how long. But thanks for reading.. Im working on this thing. I want more people to know about Cf and the easyest way is by making a fanfic about Twilight. So Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I do _NOT _own Twilight... Thank you wingedvampiregrl for taking noices(sp) to that slip of mine.. Gottan fix this chapter and trun his green eyes to golden

_**"Bella, hey girl," Missy called to me from a table on the left of the room.**_

_**"Aloha, Missy," Bella replyed.**_

_**"Have you seen Dr. Cullen's son? You know the new doc on this floor?" Missy asked as Bella sat across from her. **_

_**"Dr. Cullen has a son? I didn't know that. What does he look like?" Bella asked as she started eating.**_

_**"He has messy bronze hair, features all angular and perfect, golden colored eyes. He looks like a God," Missy sighed. She had a happy look on her face as she smiled. **_

_**"He sounds like one," Bella said as she got up and thew her trash away, "Im off to my room see you later."**_

_**"OK Bye"**_

_**Bella walked back to her room to want for Dr. Cullen to come and for her father to show. While she was waiting she turned her laptop on and went to her blog. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Blog**_

_**Dear readers, **_

_**ha that was fun.... hummm I was just wondering how is it that someone can alive but then not alive.. I mean So you were born and you are breathing but you just cant do anything at all you feel so bad. Your just taking life as it hits you but its not being nice your dead to other people? I had a friend like that she died but she was there but then again not.. when she died it was not a big lost like my other friends it was easyer because she was never really there. But I ask the ? again How is it that someone is alive but not alive? just think it over and will see.**_

_**Bye Bye**_

_**Bella**_

_

* * *

_

_**"Hey Bella," a voice said. Bella closed her laptop and looked up to see the face of the voice. **_

_**"Oh hey Dr Cullen," Bella said as she ran her hand though her long curly brown hair. **_

_**"You look good today, I would like you to meet my son Edward," Dr Cullen said as a tall Bronze haired, golden eyed boy came though the door. **_

_**"Hello, Edward," Bella said as her eyes looked over Edward's face, looking at every little perfect spot of skin. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.**_

_**"Edward this is Bella," Dr. Cullen said to his son. **_

_**"Hello Bella," Edward said looking over Bella's face just as Bella had done to him. He found that he loved her warm brown eyes and her long brown hair. **_

_**"Oh Doc, why aren't you and your son at home? IT is thanksgiving," Bella asked, still looking at Edward.**_

_**"Well I just wanted to see you all today before I went and ate some good food. You all are stuck in here," Dr. Cullen said. **_

_**"Hum I see. Well, thank you for caring," Bella said as she got off her bed and walked over to her bathroom to get a cup of water. When she got up Edward grasped his hands together trying not to tackle her. He whispered something to his dad and left.**_

_**"Oh your welcome," Dr. Cullen said as Bella came back in. **_

_**"Where did Edward go?" Bella asked confused, he was just there.**_

_**"He had to get something. Well Bella im done with my rounds for today so Bye," Dr. Cullen said as he walked out the door.**_

_**"Bye she yelled after him."**_

ok longest chapter for this story.. YAY lol hum hoped you like... yes you know Edward is a Vamp right off the top or just a really weird kid for wanting to tackle Bella....lol


End file.
